staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Marca 2012
79px 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5607 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5607); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5608 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5608); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Las bliżej nas - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 19 Kraina książek; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Bombowe ciasto, odc. 24 (Dying For Pie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 iCarly - odc. 22 (iMight Switch Schools); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - LOTY ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - LOTY ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - LOTY ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:10 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:25 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Euro według Gesslera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Dzika Polska - Nasi bracia żurawie; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 3. Sztuka przetrwania (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors) - txt. str. 777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Nick Clarke Powell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Opowieść o Zbawicielu - cz. 2 (Gospel of John, part 2) 91'; serial kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania, USA (2003); reż.:Philip Saville; wyk.:Henry Ian Cusick, Christopher Plummer, Daniel Kash, Richard Lintern, Stephen Russell, John Handy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 3/13 - Zabójcze misie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2384; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Oko w oko - Wywiad z Leo Beenhakkerem cz. 2; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Skrzydlaty Gumiś, odc 38 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Top Gum ep. 38); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata - Falun; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 68 - Narracja negacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Dziewczyna z Alabamy (Sweet Home Alabama) - txt. str. 777 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Andy Tennant; wyk.:Reese Witherspoon, Josh Lucas, Patrick Dempsey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 1 (The Tudors II, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Irlandia (2008); reż.:Steve Shill, Charles McDougall; wyk.:Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Henry Cavill, Natalie Dormer, Maria Doyle Kennedy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 2 (The Tudors II, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Krajobraz po bitwie 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Bardini, Tadeusz Janczar, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Mieczysław Stoor; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Nie tylko dla pań - Świat podróży według Ediego - Indie 23'; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Świat podróży według Ediego - Islandia 24'; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 47; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 899; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 721 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 722 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Matka - Ziemia - odc. 3/ 5 - Wiatr (ep. 3/ 5 - How earth made us - Wind) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Iain Stewart; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kabokle - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Madera (102) "Goście archipelagu"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Bitwa na głosy - (3); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1933; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km stylem klasycznym ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km stylem klasycznym; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 477 - Twardziel; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (116); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Fitness (60); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Aida - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 30 minut Młodego Kina - Moja nowa droga - txt. str. 777 37'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Barbara Białowąs; wyk.:Roma Gąsiorowska, Michał Sitarski, Dorota Pomykała, Maciej Damięcki, Wojciech Wysocki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (23); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Spokój 81'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Izabela Olszewska, Jerzy Trela, Michał Sulkiewicz, Danuta Ruksza, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Stanisław Gronkowski, Jerzy Fedorowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Jest sprawa 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Malinowski, Tadeusz Huk, Stefan Friedman, Bohdan Łazuka, Olaf Lubaszenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 12 (ost.) Wszystko stracone? (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Alles verloren?); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia 79px 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Tradycją regionu malowane 08:00 Depozyt wiary 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Pora na dopłaty - Program rolno - środowiskowy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Agroexpress 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 22 - Region Kozła; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:01 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:45 Pora na dopłaty - Dopłaty bezpośrednie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Bitwa o Nangar Khel; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Podaj cegłę 17:15 Autofan 17:25 Strefa Piotrkowska 17:45 Magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Katolicki tygodnik informacyjny 18:15 Kronika towarzyska 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:55 Reportaż 19:30 Opowieści o zwierzętach 19:45 Podróże z Zofią Suską 20:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22:00 Regiony kultury 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Operacja Życie - odc. 13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Operacja Życie - odc. 14; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Tu kultura - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Głos Mediów - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:21 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:53 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:11 Polska według Kreta - odc. 22 - Region Kozła; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Bitwa o Nangar Khel; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:32 Operacja Życie - odc. 14; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Tu kultura - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 79px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 6:30 Studio F1 7:00 Grand Prix Australii 9:00 Studio F1 9:15 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 26 9:40 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 12 10:10 The Looney Tunes Show Odcinek: 3 10:40 Historie przy kawie Odcinek: 3 10:45 Strażacki pies 13:00 Grzanie ławy 14:45 Czerwony Kapturek - prawdziwa historia 16:15 Tylko taniec - Got to Dance Odcinek: 3 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 22 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 22 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 3 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 23:00 Zdrada 1:30 Magazyn sportowy 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 960 4:45 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1875 79px 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 12 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 12 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 539 11:20 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 12:15 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 3 13:15 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 14:15 X Factor Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 15:40 Złoty kompas 18:00 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 2 21:00 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 4 22:00 Za szybcy, za wściekli 0:15 Szymon na żywo Odcinek: 2 1:15 Arkana magii 2:35 Uwaga! 2:50 Rozmowy w toku 3:40 Nic straconego 79px 06:05 Galeria - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Galeria - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Galeria - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 5 - Najgorsza klasa w szkole (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 5 - Nejhorsi trida na skole); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Poranek z EURO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Pięć portretów pana Kazimierza 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:10 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:25 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Bazyliki Prymasowskiej pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP w Gnieźnie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (79); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 883; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rezydencja - odc. 55 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pan niania i Kręgielki, odc. 49 (A babysitter for the Skittles); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Blondynka - odc. 1/13* - Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Julia Pietrucha, Magdalena Szejbal, Michał Lesień, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Gąsowski, Maria Klejdysz - Bąk, Jacek Lenartowicz, Marta Ścisłowicz, Agnieszka Sienkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (79); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 883; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pan niania i Kręgielki, odc. 49 (A babysitter for the Skittles); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Blondynka - odc. 1/13* - Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi; serial TVP; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Julia Pietrucha, Magdalena Szejbal, Michał Lesień, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Gąsowski, Maria Klejdysz - Bąk, Jacek Lenartowicz, Marta Ścisłowicz, Agnieszka Sienkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Cyrwus; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Kulturalni PL (80); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia